The Cells, Vectors, and Protein Expression Core provides advice and support to members ofthe PPG. The Core maintains several suites of vectors used by PPG members for transient, stable and BacMam expression systems in mammalian cells. These include special leader sequences, tag sequences, ligation independent cloning sites, and selectable markers. The Core also supports two types of expression systems for insect cells. The Core maintains cell lines for protein expression, including those with more homogenous glycoforms. It has expertise on growing and cloning hybridoma cell lines. It distributes these materials and provides advice on their use. It advises on methods of protein production, and has facilities for large scale growth of cells for production of recombinant proteins and antibodies. More specifically, the Core provides culture supernatants containing integrin headpiece fragments, protein ligands, and antibodies for Projects 1 and 2, and ICAM-1 D3 and Del-1 fragments for Project 3. It provides baculovirus-infected cells containing FAK and Ser fragments for Project 6. The core will explore production of materials using Pichia for Project 5..